Drowning
by RikkuAlaise
Summary: Alex finds himself dumped and drugged in a tunnel, left to drown... until an unexpected saviour shows up. Yassen/Alex SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Author: RikkuRiddle

Title: Drowning

Disclaimer: Neither Yassen Gregorovich nor Alex Rider belong to me. (but I sooo wish they would *sigh*) I'm not making money with this either. It's purely for fun and to enjoy my own obsession with a certain very hot 35-year-old contract killer and a sexy 14-year-old teenage spy. *harhar*

Rating: M

Warnings: male/male, language, explicit sex, underage sex (Alex is fifteen)

Author's comment: Nothing much to say folks. XD This is my first Alex Rider story and I wrote it when I haven't even read any of the Alex Rider books (I have now..XD) but a friend who loves the books for a long time already totally approved. *lol* So I think I kept them fairly good in character.^^ Comments and critics are appreciate! (very, very much craved for in fact *chuckles*)

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Alex gasped and flailed about disorientated, searching desperately for something, anything, to hold onto. But there was only water around him. His feet didn't even touch the ground and his vision was blurred from the drugs they had injected him with - making his limbs feel weak too. He didn't know how long he'd still be able to stay above water.

Haphazardly he tried to push the hood of his sweater off his head but his movements were clumsy and uncoordinated. Had he been in a different state he might've tried to take off some of his clothes that were completely soaked by now and dragging him further down, but it was all he could do to keep swimming.

He felt dizzy and sick and wondered dimly what the hell it was they had drugged him with before they'd dumped him down here. For a few seconds his arms gave out and he vanished beneath the water surface, coughing and sputtering heavily when he came back up. Panic began to rise inside of him and by the way his breathing had become sharp and shallow, he tried his best not to hyperventilate.

His gasps and splashes reverberated hollowly. Maybe this was a tunnel; maybe he could find the end of it. Although highly doubting that he had enough strength left to make it, it wasn't like he had a choice. Unless he wanted to just give up and drown.

The thought sent an icy chill up his spine and he felt the cold water lapping at his neck and pulling at his clothes. It felt as if actual hands were reaching out to drag him under.

Pushing his irrational fears aside, Alex tried to swim forward, wherever that was and found it harder than he'd thought to get control of his arms and legs enough to coordinate his movements. His stomach was churning and he felt bile rising in his throat. He really was going to be sick. Gritting his teeth, he pushed on. It really couldn't be called swimming and he was sure he looked like some five-year-old just throwing his arms and legs out to slap the water with them. But who was he to complain as long as it kept him afloat.

The sound of a loud splash caused him to freeze momentarily and he strained to listen as the echo resounded for a few moments. Alex tried to think of something that would explain the noise. Maybe something heavy had fallen into the water – but what? Or maybe somebody. His stomach dropped at the thought. They wouldn't send somebody down to finish him off, would they? Or to make sure he really did drown. With bated breath he listened for further noises that would maybe tell him if somebody was swimming, coming closer.

He was pulled under once more and struggled as hard as he could, his clothes suddenly seeming to weigh tons. He resurfaced only for a second and managed a sharp gasp for air before the water surrounded him again.

Numbness started to creep through his limbs, making it more and more difficult to move. He couldn't tell if it was the cold water or the drug setting in some more. Maybe it was both. Most likely it was.

The longer he stayed under water, the greater his need for air became. His lungs actually began to burn. He really, really wanted to open his mouth and breathe. Just for a moment. Just to-

A hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back up.

Alex gasped loudly as the so desperately longed for air filled his lungs. He clutched at the person in front of him, clinging to anything he could reach. His legs really had gone numb now and were dragging him down like dead weight. Taking deep gulps of air, he squinted into the semi-darkness but all he could make out was the silhouette of somebody in front of him - somebody who had just saved his life. Or maybe not?

"Who are you?" Alex panted and reflexively reached out into the direction he thought the other's face would be. That really must've counted as the stupidest idea he'd ever had. But wasn't that what blind people did too? Feeling somebody's face to tell who it was? Not that he could do it but it was worth a try, wasn't it?

His attempt was thwarted, however, when the stranger caught his wrist and pushed his arm away. Before Alex could protest or start another try, he was pulled along and held on to the other's back tightly. Their arms and legs bumped into each other from time to time, it made Alex realize just how numb his legs really were and now he was losing all feeling in his fingers too. Afraid that he'd be separated from his saviour and left to fend for himself again, he wrapped his arms in a desperate move around the stranger's neck, probably hanging on to it more tightly than he should. But the man (at least Alex thought it was a man) didn't protest.

Alex stared intently at the back of the man's head, trying to order his thoughts.

It must've been the splash he'd heard. So somebody beside his enemies must've known where he was, maybe even anticipated what would happen to him. But where were they? Some kind of sewage system underneath that huge mansion he'd been in? At least it didn't smell like the sewage or maybe that was just his nose giving up on him too. He couldn't trust his eyes or pretty much the rest of his body anymore, who knew what this drug had done to his nose.

Swimming with Alex on his back didn't seem to tire out the stranger at all, the blonde spy noted after they'd been moving through the darkness for quite some while and all he could hear were the soft echoes of the water and the calm, steady breathing of the man in front of him. Not that he was a bad swimmer (well, when he wasn't drugged anyway) but that kind of stamina was almost scary.

He wanted to say something. Thank the stranger for saving his life. But he had the feeling that he wouldn't get much of an answer and it probably also wasn't a bad idea to wait until he really was somewhere save and with solid ground under his feet. Who knew if this guy really was here to save his life or just drag him back up to that mansion, so they could torture him some more. Maybe they'd realized that they'd dumped him down here without trying to get any information out of him.

The thought nearly made him snort. They'd thought he was just some stupid random kid that had gotten lost and ended up in the mansion and _accidentally _listened to that really top-secret conference of theirs. Well, lucky for him. More or less.

They now made a sharp turn to the left and Alex wondered how this guy was able to see anything in the darkness. He briefly thought that maybe the stranger was just as lost as he was and that was the reason why they were swimming for such a seemingly long time. At least it felt like ages to him already. But then he saw light shimmering on the water as they'd apparently rounded a corner and a wave of relief washed over him.

The light was growing brighter and Alex was able to make out the end of that underwater tunnel they were in. It didn't look like the sewage anymore though. More like the ocean and this here was some kind of drainage. Maybe it was the freshwater supply for the mansion, directly coming from the ocean. He could remember that he'd heard something distinctly like the sound of waves when he'd reached the top of the hill the almost palace like house had been on.

Well, so apparently his nose wasn't useless after all and he wouldn't get back to daylight with rubbish hanging all over him. That had to be one thing he could be grateful for.

He was still clutching at the stranger's neck and suddenly thought it was a good idea to loosen that hold just a bit. When they were back on solid ground, he'd have to look that saviour of his in the eyes and still have some dignity left in him. So maybe he could start trying not to appear quite as terrified as he'd been minutes ago.

Alex' eyes wandered back to the man's head that was slightly illuminated now, but he was too close to see anything of the face. He had short, light-blond hair with a bit of a red tint that reminded Alex of somebody. The feeling was really, really familiar but he couldn't pin-point it. Damnit.

The curiosity to find out who had saved him was almost overwhelming. He knew it was ridiculous to do anything stupid now, especially when he'd find out about the man's identity in a matter of minutes anyway. And still.

They had almost reached the end of the tunnel when the stranger stopped and turned around.

Alex let go of the other's neck and his attention was diverted for a moment when he noticed that his feet touched the ground. He only stood for a split-second though, before his legs gave out again and he plunged into the water.

With a hard grip on his upper arm, he was pulled up and finally had the chance to find out who-

The shock was like a slap to the face and Alex would've stumbled back, hadn't it been for the hand still holding his arm. His eyes widened and for a moment he thought that maybe this drug made him see things that couldn't possibly exist. It had to. This or-

He'd gone delirious. "You!" Alex winced as his voice echoed through the tunnel. That was impossible. Impossible. "Are dead," he added, slightly dazed and shook his head as if to dispel the image of a person who he'd seen dying.

But it was all there. The sharp features, the cold blue eyes and that unfazed expression. He knew it all too well. And the hair had seemed so familiar. Alex nearly laughed despite himself.

Yassen Gregorovich. This was insane.

"You can't be here," he finally concluded, still unable to believe that he was seeing the Russian contract killer. For god's sake he'd _seen _the man dying.

"Well, I guess you just drowned then."

The deep and indifferent voice sent a shiver up his spine and for a moment Alex couldn't wrap his mind around what the other had said. It was probably embarrassing but he couldn't help staring at Yassen in disbelief and astonishment. He didn't see somebody coming back from the dead every day after all.

"How'd you know I was here?" Alex asked confusedly. How did he know indeed?

Instead of answering his question, however, the Russian maneuvered him up against the wall and looked to the end of the tunnel. The light was throwing his profile into a great contrast of black and white as it drew stark shadows and emphasized the sharp lines of Yassen's face. "There are many guards outside. We will wait for the dark."

Alex tried to prop himself up against the wall but it was too slippery and the water was still too deep for him to stand. Every time he managed for his feet to touch the ground, he nearly vanished under the water surface. Cursing inwardly, he resorted to the only other option he had and reached for Yassen's shoulder to stay afloat. The Russian didn't seem to pay his struggling much heed. His eyes were still intently fixed to the end of the tunnel as he listened if they'd been discovered.

"Look," Alex sputtered after just having swallowed another gulp of water and was growing increasingly frustrated with the situation. "They drugged me with something-"

That seemed to catch Yassen's attention, for he turned back to face the young spy and raised an eyebrow. "I noticed."

"Great," he almost pouted. But then not really. "Then maybe you could help me not to drown after all," he half-accused the other and grabbled at the wet stones behind him but failed to steady himself once more. "My legs are numb, I can't stand and the water is too deep. Can't we move a bit-"

"No," The assassin cut across his words resolutely but before Alex could retort something, he was pushed up against the wall again and gasped in shock as Yassen shoved his thigh between his legs.

He couldn't help the heat crawling up his cheeks as he gaped at the other, attempting to back up and get some distance between them. "What the heck are you _doing_?"

Yassen threw him an irritated look. "Keeping you afloat?"

The teen couldn't help but stare at him incredulously for a moment. "Well, what about using your hands instead?" He snapped in return, trying his best to cover up his embarrassment with annoyance. Who knew if Yassen was even aware that his move could've maybe, by a teenager Alex' age, been seen as something completely different?

"I need them elsewhere."

Alex eyes widened some more. "Huh?" He uttered intelligently, while telling himself that Yassen didn't mean what he thought he'd meant.

The assassin reached behind his back and that's when Alex noticed the strap across Yassen's torso. A second later, the Russian held a gun in one hand and released the safety catch with the other. Somewhere between confusion and surprise, the meaning of Yassen's words dawned on him as he watched him check the gun before getting out some bullets and loading it. He marveled silently at the assassin's quick, efficient moves, the fact that he was still held upright by a thigh pressed against his groin seemingly forgotten. For now.

It would probably never cease to amaze and scare him just how deadly this man was.

Clicking the safety catch twice, to make sure it was back in place, Yassen secured the weapon in a little holder at the strap on his chest. "It is shortly before sundown. We will be able to proceed soon," he surveyed Alex intently. "The drug should have worn off by then."

The young spy nodded, hoping that Yassen was right because it really started to suck to be so utterly useless. He was beginning to feel like some dead weight the other had to drag along. Not to mention that he was getting colder the longer he was rendered immobile. Raising his hands, he saw goose bumps rising on his arms and the skin on his fingers had already become white and somewhat squishy. The teen groaned internally. Why couldn't they be somewhere in the Caribbean with nice lukewarm water?

A few minutes of silence passed and Alex wondered if it would be any use trying to engage the Russian in small talk. Maybe his desperation to say something wouldn't be quite so great if he wasn't pressed bodily against the wall by Yassen and their close proximity wouldn't make him so nervous. As it was, however, he really wished very badly for that damn drug to wear off, so he could stay or swim by himself. He also wished that he wouldn't be so horribly aware of the assassin's thigh continuously rubbing against his-

Alex gave a strangled "Umph" noise as Yassen adjusted his posture and consequently brushed this thigh rather strongly up against his groin. Heat twisted in his stomach at the unintentionally stimulating friction and he bit his lip, stifling any further sound.

The assassin gave him an odd look that he returned with an uncomfortable grumble. "A bit consideration would be appreciated." He really couldn't have been more grateful for the growing darkness around them, because his cheeks were _burning_. Maybe Yassen could feel that. He certainly wouldn't be surprised if he could.

Chances were that he could feel something else too and for an agonizingly long moment as he looked at the Russian, Alex wished for a bomb to explode somewhere or sudden gunfire to start that would interrupt the most embarrassing moment in his life. Nothing of that sort happened of course and so he was left to hope that Yassen would have the decency to keep any comments to himself.

"What are we gonna do when we're out of this tunnel?" Alex broke their eye contact and squinted slightly as he looked towards the end of the tunnel. Maybe he could distract himself by talking or by making the assassin talk about something vital as how they would stay alive as soon as they got out of here. Maybe it would also make his hormones realize that this really wasn't the right moment at all to kick in. Especially not when it wasn't a pretty girl his age pressed up against him.

Then again, he never went for the easy catch.

"We will swim," Yassen replied eventually and Alex felt a lot less grateful for having been saved by the assassin. It appeared that conversation wasn't one of the Russian's strengths.

"Great. And th-" Alex halted as the other lifted his arm and he followed the movement with his eyes, cursing inwardly when all Yassen did was brace himself with his left hand against the wall next to him. He was getting paranoid. "And then?"

"Why are you nervous?" The assassin asked unexpectedly and Alex found the elder's eyes on him once more, watching him closely. "You are very agitated too."

Opening his mouth, he realized that he didn't know how to answer that question. Alex frowned slightly and chewed on his lower lip, wishing Yassen wouldn't stare at him like that. "Because of… the whole, uh… situation?" He offered lamely, not believing for a second that the other would buy it. His eyes dropped to the gun when he couldn't hold the Russian's calculating gaze anymore. "Are you going to use it?"

The assassin raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'You should know better than to ask questions like that' but said: "If I have to. But I would prefer not to. The gun has no silencer; it would draw too much attention. "

Wow. That must've been the longest time he had managed to make Yassen talk since he'd saved him. It seemed they were making some progress after all.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to think about how else he could engage the assassin in some kind of light conversation, as the other shifted on his foot a little. No doubt, standing the way Yassen did wasn't exactly comfortable for a long time and holding his balance no less, while preventing a wriggling teenager from drowning along the way.

The Russian's hand curled around Alex' left upper arm, shoving him slightly up the wall and pushing his legs further apart. That way he could prop his knee against the stones and relief some of the young spies weight from his leg.

At first, Alex was too surprised to react at all and watched, a little in awe, as the assassin moved as if he wasn't supporting Alex' entire weight on one leg. The man's strength really was scary. A moment later, it was all he could do to refrain from moaning when Yassen's thigh half-ground against his arousal. _Again_. His hips gave an involuntary jerk, creating the most maddening friction.

"Argh!" Alex yelped but was immediately silenced by Yassen clapping a hand over his mouth. Cursing incoherently into the hand for a moment, he yanked at the Russian's arm and pulled it away from his mouth. "Let go of me, damnit! Let me down!" He hissed in protest, careful to keep his voice down and tried to kick out with his legs which ended up being a few uncoordinated jerks at best. That didn't stop the young spy from being persistent though. "If I drown, so what?! Anything! I don't care! But this is _humiliating_!"

The assassin gave him a positively disturbed look and for a second Alex nearly forgot about the situation he was in. _That _was probably a face he was never ever going to see in his life, ever, again. Something in the eyes of the Russian told him, however, that it wouldn't be a good idea to laugh.

"You are aroused," Yassen deadpanned suddenly, regaining his composure.

Alex froze, not quite believing what he'd just heard. He felt as if ice cubes had dropped down into his stomach, but the assassin only shrugged unconcernedly. "It is true, is it not? You should take care of it. It will be very distracting otherwise."

The young spy nearly choked on his spit as he tried to swallow the heavy lump that was stuck in his throat. "I- what?" He exclaimed, wincing at the hysteric pitch in his voice. This wasn't the most embarrassing moment in his life, it was a fucking nightmare! "This is your fault to begin with!" Accusing the assassin probably wasn't his smartest move, but hell did he care about the consequences.

Yassen raised his eyebrows, looking as unimpressed as ever. "Is it?" He leaned in a little, causing Alex to back up, as far as that was possible, anyway. The young spy's eyes widened slightly, his heart hammering. This was utterly and completely insane. And it had started with Yassen saving his life when he really should be dead! Damnit, he wasn't even attracted to the assassin!

Well, not in the general sense of attraction. How could he be attracted to someone who he'd thought was dead for nearly six months now? Right, so Yassen was kinda, uh… handsome, when he was still alive. Which he was now, again.

Ack! What the hell was he thinking? This didn't help.

"Well, I didn't- You just-" Alex stammered, trying frantically to come up with something suitable to say that would make this whole mess a lot less embarrassing. He was soaking wet, pressed up against a wall with Yassen's thigh rubbing over his groin and - god, why the hell did this have to feel so _good_?! – he was hard. Let's face it; there really wasn't anything he could say. "You could've held me up with your hands if you'd just loaded your damn gun beforehand!" He finally blurted out.

A moment later realization hit him as he noticed the corner of Yassen's lips twitch slightly in amusement. Alex flushed madly and opened his mouth, desperate to convince the assassin that he didn't mean it _that_ way but eventually closed it again. He was sure that one could actually die of embarrassment. And hoped it would happen to him. _Soon_.

To his utter shock, the Russian suddenly reached for the fly of his pants and started to open it, pulling the zipper down. "What- what are you _doing_?" Alex gasped, momentarily petrified.

Yassen looked at him with a slightly exasperated expression and halted his movements. "I said you need to take care of it. I do not know about you, but most men cannot swim with an erection."

Ugh. How could he say things like that?! And with a completely straight face! "I'm not gonna do it in front of you! What the hell are you _thinking_?!" The teen could only stare at the Russian in disbelief. Did he have no sense for privacy? "God," he dropped his face into his hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"It only is because you make it," Yassen stated simply. He retracted his hand from the teen's pants.

Alex looked up from between his fingers and found the assassin eyeing him calmly. "You are young, Alex. It is normal to be easily stimulated at your age. That is nothing to be ashamed of."

For a few moments, the young spy returned the Russian's even gaze before groaning and burying his face in his hands again. "Could you not be so grown-up about this?" He muttered, his words muffled by his fingers. "I bet when you were a teenager, you weren't half as cool about this when it happened to _you_!" As soon as the words were out he flushed some more. Shit. He so wanted a hole to open up and swallow him right now.

Yassen chuckled lowly. The sound reverberated slightly through the tunnel and Alex couldn't help the shiver. It sounded nice. "I am 35, Alex. And, as a matter of fact, this never happened to me. I learned self-control at a very early age."

Now it was Alex' turn to raise an eyebrow and he dropped his hands. "Seriously? 'Cause, you know, in movies Russian guys are always the ones with the most women."

Amusement showed in the assassin's eyes. "Are they?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "They usually own brothels and stuff," grinning a little, he pushed a few damp strands out of his face. "But you should know that, shouldn't you? Aren't some of the guys you've worked for just like that?"

Alex blinked startled and leaned back when Yassen bent over him, coming dangerously close all of a sudden. "Indeed they are," the assassin replied, his voice slightly rough. "They are vile and despicable men that treat women _and _men, mind you, like their personal property, with no regard for their dignity or life. Do not compare me to them."

Swallowing, Alex shook his head and backtracked. "That's- I didn't mean it like that," he rectified, a little puzzled by the Russian's reaction. Sure, probably no one wanted to be compared to those sick bastards that raped women for the fun of it or sold them to someone who treated them equally inhumane. But he had actually meant it in a funny kind of way, thinking about Russian men with their funny accents and blatant pick-up lines. Besides- "But you're a contract killer. I mean-" he winced at a, yet again, thoughtless comment.

But Yassen didn't seem angry. "That is true. But I do not torture them nor do I find enjoyment in their deaths," the assassin replied easily before turning his head towards the end of the tunnel. The setting sun was colouring the ocean blood-red. "It is almost time for us to leave."

The pointed look the Russian gave him wasn't necessary at all to remind Alex of his little problem that their, surprisingly long and engaging, conversation had managed to distract him from. Unfortunately, he was still aroused and came to the conclusion that being a teenager was a real curse. Not that he was eager to get old fast but if he'd still look half as good as Yassen did with 35, he really didn't mind growing older all that much.

"I can't do it," mumbled Alex embarrassedly and felt his cheeks growing hot all over again. "I'm _sorry_, okay?" He gave the assassin an imploring look. "But I really just _can't_. I'll be… uh, fine by the time we leave." Lying was usually something he could pull off pretty well but being all flustered, plus the fact that his body was just proving them otherwise, made it a rather pathetic attempt.

Alex jumped when Yassen's hands were back on his pants. "No! _Stop_ it!" He gritted, trying to slap the other's hands away from his fly. A startled sound left his lips as the assassin suddenly grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall. The Russian looked impatient and maybe just a little annoyed, making Alex swallow uncertainly.

"You said you cannot do it. So I will."

Not leaving time for Alex to interfere again or properly process what he'd just said, Yassen slipped his hand into the teen's pants and wrapped his fingers around the, despite the water, warm flesh. Alex eyes grew impossibly wide. He gasped sharply, his hips twitching traitorously but that didn't stop him from struggling against the Russian's hand that was still pinning both of his wrists to the wall above his head.

Impassive blue eyes regarded him silently, while the assassin's hand stroked him with shocking skill, squeezing and rubbing at all the right places, making him tremble all over. Alex breathing stuttered and his eyelashes fluttered dangerously. This was setting the blood in his veins on fire.

Why was Yassen _looking _at him like that?

The young spy nearly whined, tugging at the firm hold on his wrists. He wanted to- He-

"Lemme _go_," he pleaded breathlessly and the Russian complied, apparently not expecting any more resistance from him. The moment his hands were free, Alex dug his fingers into Yassen's shoulders and bowed his head, clenching his eyes shut. A shaky moan tumbled from his lips and he couldn't help it anymore as his hips bucked into the deliciously tight grip.

This wasn't happening. This just wasn't happening, the teen repeated over and over again in his head but his ability to think was slowly waning. The previously chilly temperature of the water was now pleasantly cool against his hot skin.

Alex thought he was losing his mind as Yassen thumbed over the head of his cock, actually _circling _and, _god_, how was he _doing _that_? _The teen whimpered in pleasure, wrapping his legs around the assassin's waist and pressing closer. If he'd thought earlier that feeling and some kind of strength had been coming back to his legs, they now felt as stable as jelly.

Dragging his nails down the Russian's back, Alex buried his fingers into the soaking wet shirt that stretched over Yassen's broad shoulder blades and let his head drop down onto the assassin's shoulder. He knew then and there that he wouldn't be able to see this through.

Yassen ran his short nails down his length, teasing the already oversensitive skin to a degree that was almost maddening in its intensity. With every stroke the fingers encircling the young spy's arousal tightened their grasp, making Alex groan loudly and arch his back as his toes curled. His whole body shook with need.

It wasn't supposed to feel this good! It was just a fucking hand job!

Suddenly the Russian was so close he could smell the slightly salty scent of the ocean on him, along with something sharp and citrus like. Blonde hair was brushing against his cheek and hot breath was fanning over his ear and down his neck. Alex shuddered and gasped, his nostrils flaring as he could almost _taste _Yassen on his tongue.

"You really need to stay quiet, Alex."

The teen bit back a groan as the deep voice flooded his senses. He'd never known his name could sound like _that_, rolling of the assassin's tongue the way it had. "Right," he half-moaned, tilting his head to the side. He really, really wished Yassen would kiss his neck. "Any other… wishes you got?"

The Russian chuckled quietly, a low rumble erupting in his chest. They were close enough for Alex to feel it, as well as the steady rise and fall of the other's chest.

A moment later it happened. Yassen pressed his lips to the hollow of the teen's neck, releasing a slightly shallow breath just before. It was only a mere ghost of a kiss at first but already enough for Alex to throw his head back and whimper at the sweet torment. He had been _aching _for the assassin to do that. And, _fuck_, the real thing felt even better than he would've ever been able to imagine.

He retracted one of his hands from the Russian's shirt, only to bury it in the short blonde hair. The urge for friction was becoming unbearable and he thrust into Yassen's hands, gasping and pleading incoherently as he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach.

"God, yess!" Alex yanked at the assassin's shirt, unable to contain himself any longer. His eyes flew open when he felt Yassen's tongue dart out and lick down the column of his throat, sucking on his collarbone. The thought that this would leave a mark crossed his mind but was lost a second later as the onslaught of sensations became all too much.

It was the sharp, almost electrical thrill the kiss had caused to shoot up his spine, along with the Russian's thumb pressing against the tip of his straining cock that sent him over the edge. Alex convulsed and bit down on the juncture of exposed skin between Yassen's neck and the seam of his shirt, muffling the choked shriek as his release came crashing down on him. His hands were desperately tugging at the assassin's hair and shirt as heavy tremors shook his body.

And the Russian didn't even _stop _stroking him, making it all too much to bear. Alex shuddered, his hips twitching and whined pleadingly. He wondered briefly if it was really possible to pass out from an orgasm because it sure as hell felt like it was going to happen to him really soon if Yassen wouldn't-

"_Yassen_!" He begged hoarsely. This was pure bliss but he just couldn't take it anymore.

Alex collapsed against the assassin, his breathing sharp and shallow and his skin tingling. The sudden awareness of the fabric of his clothes, the cold water around them and the Russian's body against him, made him realized just how on edge his senses were. It was a raw and intense feeling. Clenching his eyes shut, he let his head rest on Yassen's shoulder a little longer, unwilling to face the fact that he would have to look the assassin in the eye eventually. He was dimly aware that the Russian tugged his pants back up and buttoned them.

"We will leave in a few minutes."

Frowning, Alex stuck out his lower lip and leaned back against the wall. He hated how down to business the assassin sounded. Was this man even human? Maybe he was a machine. At least that seemed a lot more likely than to think of the Russian as a normal person with emotions and human failures and quirks.

"I hate you," the teen announced with conviction and crossed his arms, pointedly ignoring the light blush crawling up his cheeks. Yes, he had just been jerked off by the assassin and no, this was not the moment to think about it.

Yassen's lips quirked. "I guess I can live with that."

Huffing, Alex tried to free himself and gave the assassin a glowering look. "You can let me down now." The drug had worn off completely by now and his legs worked just fine, so no need to be pinned to the wall, feeling ridiculous, anymore. He was about to lift his foot to adjust his posture because he really didn't want to plunge into the water like a heavy chunk, when his knees brushed over-

Alex froze, his head snapping up and for a very long moment he and Yassen looked at each other motionlessly. Then the teenager blinked, his eyes widening slightly in realization and disbelief and a mischievous smile stretched his lips.

Was that-? Nah. Absolutely not.

The Russian raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat wary at the young spy.

Slowly and deliberately, Alex pressed his thigh back against the man's groin, clearly feeling the other's arousal. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from grinning. The thought that he had caused Yassen's hard-on was for some reason strangely satisfying.

He wanted to say something, but before he could get a word out the assassin took an unexpected step back and caused him to drop into the water. Coughing, the teen emerged again, not quite able to stand in the deep water and glared at Yassen. What was that? Punishment?

"The fact that I am aroused seems to be very amusing to you," observed the Russian matter-of-factly, a slight frown was tugging at his brows.

"Very," Alex agreed, gradually managing to keep himself afloat somewhat steadily.

Yassen pursed his lips. "Your behaviour is childish."

"We've got to leave soon. You don't wanna take care of it?" The teen teased with a grin, deliberately using the other's choice of words. The assassin's chiding comment was completely lost on him – because there would, no doubt, still be enough time to be serious and grown-up later on. This was far too much fun to pass up on.

Despite the fact that Alex was unabashedly gleeful how their situation was suddenly reversed. He couldn't deny that he was also curious what Yassen would do. He doubted, however, that the Russian would take his own advice on that one. In front of him, no less. He swallowed, momentarily forgetting to swim and vanished nose-deep in the water. Swimming on the spot sucked.

The assassin watched with a smile as Alex emerged again, spitting out a bit of water, before saying: "I am not fourteen anymore, Alex. Unlike you, I can control myself. In my case it _will _go away. So do not concern yourself." He waved his hand dismissively as if to say 'Nothing to worry about.'

Self-control, my ass.

It was Alex' turn to regard the Russian quietly, chewing on his lower lip as he pondered over what he would do. On one hand he knew pretty damn well that he was treading on very thin ice here, on the other hand he was really, really intrigued by the idea to find out about the limits of Yassen's self-control. Heat was churning in his stomach at the prospect.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Alex floated over to the assassin, grabbing at his arm and looking up at the taller man. "We still have some time, though." If only a hand job could make him feel so incredibly good, he couldn't help wondering what else the Russian could to do him. Alex felt a little dizzy at the thought.

"I need to ask something of you," the young spy whispered conspiratorially and curled his index finger, beckoning Yassen to come closer.

The Russian hesitated, quirking an eyebrow sceptically and giving Alex a long, assessing look.

"But nobody can hear," he added, not quite able to hide the nervous smile anymore. _Finally_, the assassin leaned in enough for Alex to reach his ear. He could smell the familiar scent and closed his eyes, relishing the sensation before pressing his lips against the soft skin.

"I want you to fuck me, Yassen."

* * *

Please let me know what you think! ^.^

(and of course, if you want to read the second part *nyahaha*)

PS: Oh and yeah... as of now this is a PWP. (the second part doesn't change that much about it XD) But I've already written a pretty long second drabble to this that focuses on story line and right now I'm writing the third part. ^^ So this is kinda the beginning of it all...)


	2. Chapter 2

Author: RikkuRiddle

Title: Drowning

Disclaimer: Neither Yassen Gregorovich nor Alex Rider belong to me. (but I sooo wish they would *sigh*) I'm not making money with this either. It's purely for fun and to enjoy my own obsession with a certain very hot 35-year-old contract killer and a sexy 14-year-old teenage spy. *harhar*

Rating: M

Warnings: male/male, language, explicit sex, underage sex (Alex is fifteen)

Author's comment: Here's the second part! ^.^ I promised not to make you wait for too long! XD I hope this wasn't too long. *haha* I'm looking forward to your comments! Oh, and in case anyone here reads my comment here, this is actually the "start drabble" or a series... uh, kinda. I've written another short drabble and a third, pretty long one and right now I'm working on the fourth. XD They aren't actually any real drabbles, cause they usually exceed thirty pages... but oh well. I'll just have to type them cause I've written those stories in my notebook only, so far. Well, maybe someone is interested. XD

Enjoy!!!

* * *

"I want you to fuck me, Yassen."

Alex heard the Russian's breath stutter and his left wrist was grabbed in a snapping, almost vicious move, so fast it startled him for a second. Holding his breath, he felt the assassin's calloused fingers wind around his wrist even tighter and he was pulled closer. The motion was short and halting, giving Alex the impression that Yassen was fighting with himself.

A moment later, the air was knocked out of him when the Russian slammed him into the wall. His head collided with the stone and he groaned in pain, his vision blurring. Slowly he regained his composure and jumped at the other's closeness. Their noses were almost touching and on pretty much every other occasion he wouldn't have minded but right now it didn't look too promising.

"Do _not_ play games with me," Yassen hissed dangerously, making the teen shudder at the fierce glare he was getting. It had been a long time since he'd last seen that look in the assassin's eyes.

"I'm not!" Alex retaliated, wincing. A little harder and the Russian would crush his wrist for sure. "Let the _fuck _go of my wrist! I still need it!" He stood his ground against the other; unable to tell from where exactly he was getting that courage because the way Yassen was staring at him made the blood freeze in his veins.

To his great relief, the assassin was loosening his grip and leaned back slightly. Alex dared to release a relieved breath, watching Yassen carefully and noticing how rigid and tense his posture was as if every muscle in his body was strung taut.

God, his head was aching. He reached up to touch the abused spot, rubbing over it gingerly and giving the Russian a contemptuous glower. "You could've just told me that you don't do that 'sex on the first date' kinda thing. No need to crush my skull in," the teen grumbled.

The assassin snorted and some of the tension seemed to drain away. "You are very reckless for a boy."

"And you are very unpredictable for an adult," retorted Alex defiantly and shrugged when Yassen raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you know. Most adults are really boring and snobbish because they think they've seen it all and shit. Not to mention, they look pretty damn old with 35."

Looking to the end of the tunnel, Alex swam a few meters on his back closer towards it. "It's dark enough, isn't it?" He said when he saw the assassin's eyes fix onto a spot over his shoulder, taking in their surroundings before he followed noiselessly. "I just wanna know what real terra firma feels like again." Halting, he stopped to swim and sank down a bit. His feet touched the ground and Alex couldn't help the victorious grin when the water only reached up to his chest. "Awesome."

The Russian stopped next to him, still facing the opening, a concentrative expression on his face. Alex eyed him a little enviously as the water went hardly up to his stomach. "We can proceed. It is dark enough," he stated finally, apparently satisfied with the situation.

"No, we cannot."

Yassen frowned at him and backed up a little when Alex walked over to him, obviously anticipating what the young spy had in mind. But he was fast enough to reach the Russian and stumbled deliberately, knowing the other would catch him.

A satisfied grin flashed over his lips and he straightened back up, folding his arms as he gave Yassen a provocative look. "I thought men couldn't swim like that?"

The assassin's frown deepened; he seemed slightly out of his depth with the teen's behaviour. "You were distracting me."

"Well, maybe I should make it up to you, then?"

"Alex, this is not a game."

Taking a step into the Russian's direction, Alex could feel the warmth radiating off the other. They were as close as they could get without actually touching. And he wondered how the assassin managed to stay so warm when his teeth were practically chattering ever since Yassen had let go of him. "I know it's not."

"Alex-"

"Look," Alex cut across him, annoyed at the other's stubbornness. "You have a hard-on because you jerked me off and it turned you on. So I offered you to fuck me-" He held up a hand when Yassen was about to interrupt him. "Because I _want _it, okay? What's so difficult to accept about that?" He took a deep breath and blinked, stunned by his own boldness. God, did he really just say that?

When the Russian didn't respond, he reached out and let his fingers slide over his stomach. It was only through the assassin's shirt that he touched him, but the fabric was clinging close enough for him to feel just how firm Yassen's abdomen was. Alex couldn't deny that the intimidating strength it conveyed turned him on. For a moment it had looked as if the other was going to take a step back and break the touch, but then didn't.

"I really mean what I said," whispered the young spy, his eyes still trained on the assassin's torso, watching his own fingers draw circles and lines across the wet fabric. The heat seeping through it warmed his fingertips and made them tingle with the possibility to just slip his hands underneath the shirt. He would've loved to but didn't dare. Yassen was too unpredictable and he really didn't want to be slammed into the wall again, his head hurt enough as it was.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, Alex."

The teen shivered slightly at the Russian's words and the tone they had been uttered in, deep and rough. "I know, but I'm not afraid." Gazing up the assassin, he held the other's stare unwaveringly, not willing to back down.

"Is that right?" Yassen questioned challengingly but he didn't leave Alex a chance to answer as he backed him up against the wall. The look in his eyes was almost predatory and Alex shivered again. "Then you are either braver than you should be or simply foolish."

"Personally, I'd go for daring," the young spy retorted and saw the suppressed twitch of the assassin's lips in the twilight. Sunset had been a while ago and the last remainders of daylight were quickly fading. Darkness was crawling up around them in the already gloomy tunnel. If the water had been chilly before, it was now turning unpleasantly icy.

Reaching out for the collar of his shirt, Alex pulled the Russian close and pressed his cold cheek to the other's warmer one. "I know what you're capable of and if you were out to kill me, you'd have done so a long time ago." His lips were quivering from the cold and he wouldn't have been surprised to find out that they were slightly blue as well. Alex slipped his right hand from Yassen's collar under his shirt, enjoying the warmth that spread up along his fingers and into his hand. He was somewhat surprised that the assassin let all this happen. "Besides, it may be a good idea to warm me up or I'll be frozen solid by the time we reach the shore."

Yassen's hand came up around him and lifted him onto a little alcove behind them that the teen hadn't even noticed in the dark. His pants gave a wet, sloshing noise as they slapped down onto the fortunately dry stone and he could feel the water dripping down his legs. Not held up by the water anymore, his clothes felt a lot heavier. They were almost pinning him down.

Alex looked up at the assassin and a surprised sound left his lips as the Russian braced himself with both arms on either side of the teen, before leaning in so close that their noses bumped slightly. He doubted that it had been intentional though, Yassen had probably just misjudged the distance between them, but either way, he didn't draw back. "I will not stop."

The teen swallowed and nodded, he knew the other could feel it. Those words had been a warning and if he wanted to back out, now was the last chance. But he didn't. "I know."

Hands were suddenly back on the fly of his pants and Alex heard the zipper being pulled down. "Lift your hips." He jumped a little at Yassen's low voice so close to his ear but complied a moment later and the Russian took his pants off in a surprisingly quick and fluid motion, considering that they'd been stuck to about every inch of his skin, dropping them next to him in the alcove.

The assassin pushed the teen's legs apart and stepped up to him, his hands resting on Alex's thighs. It was a nice feeling for a change, compared to the water, but the closeness of Yassen's hands to his groin was also having an unexpectedly strong effect on him and it was making him kind of impatient.

Alex reached for the Russian's pants and he couldn't tell if it was the cold or the anticipation that made his fingers tremble. It took him a moment to open them, a shuddering breath escaping him as Yassen cupped his ass at the same time, before pulling his shorts down too. Alex blushed involuntarily. The stone seemed to be warming a little against his skin but maybe that was just his imagination, because his nerves had started to tingle wherever the assassin touched him.

Resuming what he'd been doing, the teen tugged at Yassen's pants and slipped a hand into them, his blush darkening. He was actually- He really was-

The thought made him slightly breathless and he felt his own arousal stir when his fingertips brushed up along the assassin's hard flesh. Alex heard the sharp intake of breath and felt the soft blow of warm air caress over his shoulder. Hesitatingly, he wrapped his hand around Yassen as the Russian's hands slid up his sides and under his hoody, leaving a burning, invisible trail in its wake. It was hard to believe that it could feel this good to be touched.

Surprised, Alex looked up when Yassen withdrew one hand from his side and reached under his chin, tilting his head up. He could feel the other's breath ghosting over his face and licked his lips. Would he kiss him? The assassin seemed to waver.

"Please," said the teen quietly and blinked drops of water away that were sliding down from his wet hair. His hand in the Russian's pants had stilled as he tried to pull them down completely. With another sharp tug, the clinging fabric slid finally over Yassen's hips and Alex' eyes dropped. It was almost too dark to see but he still wanted to.

Right then, the assassin leaned in and captured his lips. Alex held his breath, eyes wide. He'd never kissed anybody before. Well, except for Sabina. But that was rather one-sided and despite keeping still and letting it happen, he hadn't actually participated in the kiss.

The other's lips were soft against his and to him it felt almost as if they were melding when Yassen moved against him. For a few seconds, he was too uncertain to do anything at all and it wasn't until the Russian pinched his nipple that he gasped in surprise. It was a strange but at the same time intoxicating feeling as the assassin's tongue slipped into his mouth, licking over his teeth and along his own tongue, teasing the roof of his mouth.

Alex relaxed into the kiss, slowly getting a hang of what to do. He felt clumsy compared to the other but if Yassen was dissatisfied, he didn't show it. On the contrary, the hand on his chin was now at the nape of his neck as the Russian pulled him closer, twining the teen's blonde strands around his fingers and trailing his hand down along his spine now and again. The way the assassin was kissing him made his knees go weak all over again.

Having to interrupt the kiss in need for air eventually, Alex leaned back, breathing heavily. He had retracted one of his hands from the Russian's pants to support himself on the alcove. A little dazed, he wondered just how much experience Yassen had. Probably a lot. If the way he was kissing was any indication.

"There is only spit and water to ease the way. It will hurt," reminded the assassin as he pushed Alex legs a little farther apart, his fingers caressing over the young spy's inner thighs.

The teen's breath hitched and he nodded, swallowing. "Yeah."

He saw the Russian lift his hand to his mouth and to his own surprise he reached out and grabbed Yassen's wrist, interrupting the movement. Alex pulled the assassin's hand closer and sucked the index and middle finger into his mouth, trailing his tongue around them and coating them with saliva. He felt the Russian's other hand close around his thigh and his own daring was making him lightheaded. Slipping another finger into his mouth, he licked along it and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, as well as the shivers that ran up his spine, caused by the other's circling thumb on his inner thigh.

"That is enough," gritted Yassen, tension showing in his voice and he pulled his hand back. He lifted Alex up and moved him a little further into the alcove. "Wrap your legs around me."

The teen did as he was told, his breathing growing labored at the feeling of the other's cock touching his thigh. A startled gasp escaped his lips when he felt the Russian probe against his entrance and he tensed up involuntarily.

"You need to relax," said Yassen quietly and Alex was grateful for the patient, almost sympathetic tone. "You have not done this before, I presume." It wasn't a question and he shook his head with burning cheeks, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

Relax. That was easier said than done. But the assassin seemed to be aware of that too and he wrapped his free hand around the teen's arousal, stroking and teasing, to divert Alex' attention. It worked. The heat pooling into his stomach and the wonderful friction made him almost forget what the other would do. He moaned softly. What _he_ wanted Yassen to do.

"Relax and push out when you can," murmured the Russian.

Arching his back, Alex clenched his eyes shut and pushed down, making a startled sound when Yassen's finger slid into him. It was an intrusive and intimate feeling. Nothing he'd ever felt before and he had to admit that he hadn't had any imagination what it would feel like. His breathing stuttered as the Russian's finger pushed deeper into him before adding another.

This time the stretching feeling was more pronounced and it stung a little, making the teen want to draw back while the hand on his cock made him want to press closer. It was hard to act upon the confusing signals his body was sending him.

Yassen scissored his fingers and moved his other hand to Alex' back to steady him. A moment later, he curled his fingers and touched something inside of him that sent a sizzling jolt through his body that shook him from head to toe. Alex' legs around the assassin tightened and a strangled sound escaped him.

White dots were dancing in front of his closed eyes and he shuddered against the Russian, shocked and overwhelmed by the sudden sensation. What in the-? He opened his eyes and looked up at the other. "What-?"

The Russian chuckled lowly. "You want me to explain this now?" And brushed over the spot again, causing Alex to moan wantonly and buck his hips.

"Not really," the teen gasped out, his eyes fluttering shut when Yassen wouldn't stop teasing him. He thrust down onto the other's fingers, desperate for more. This was so good, it was actually agonizing and Alex whimpered as the Russian started to slowly fuck him with his fingers. Throwing his head back, he moved his hips, adjusting to the slow rhythm.

God, this was positively _insane_. He hadn't even noticed that the assassin had added a third finger, not to mention the fact that the pain had almost vanished. It was still strange to be stretched open like this but it didn't feel bad anymore.

Hah! The complete opposite, more like. If Yassen wouldn't stop _doing _this to him, he doubted he'd last much longer. "Sto- stop it!" He could've sworn it caused him physical pain to utter those words.

Grabbing the Russian by the collar, he pulled him down to his eye level, panting and shaking with desire. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. Their lips were ghosting over each other as the teen finally spoke. "I want you… inside of me, Yassen. Now," he urged breathlessly and heard the other hiss sharply.

The fingers were removed and Alex mewled in protest. It was ridiculous really. He'd seen it coming but that didn't stop him from being unwilling to accept the loss of stimulation. Especially when the assassin had just proven him that he _could _make him feel better than he had already. Which was just a little scary and incredible at the same time.

One of Yassen's arms came up around his waist again, holding him in place and suddenly he felt the other's arousal press against his entrance. Alex breath shuddered heavily and he bit his lip to refrain from whining when the Russian didn't move. _Goddamnit_, what was he _doing_? Trying to torture him to death?! He bucked his hips impatiently and felt the assassin quake against him.

A hand grabbed his hip and held him in place with an almost crushing grip as the Russian bent over. "Hold _still_," Yassen warned tersely, his voice strained.

Alex tried to comply as good as possible but he really needed-

"Ooh!" He nearly jumped as the head of Yassen's cock pushed into him. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to relax, channeling his tension to his hand and dug his nails into the assassin's arm that was holding his hip. _Fuck_, Yassen was _big_. Alex breath came in shallow gasps, a dark blush staining his cheeks.

The pain eased gradually and the teen sighed in relief. Blinking up at the Russian, he noticed that he was gritting his teeth; actually it looked more like he was grinding them. Loosening the grip on the other's arm, he moved his pelvis just a little. "It's okay. Go- go ahead."

Yassen sunk slowly into him, making Alex nearly yelp and shudder again. He was trying to take deep, calming breaths and after a few seconds the feeling of the assassin inside of him actually made goose bumps erupt all over his body. Wrapping his arms around the other's neck, he spread his legs wider. The Russian was almost on top of him and he raised his eyes, they were so close he could make out the outlines of Yassen's face.

In spite of himself, Alex tensed up a little again when the assassin moved backwards, pulling out slowly. He felt the other halt and knew Yassen was looking at him despite the darkness. Shaking his head, he squeezed the Russian's arm lightly, telling him not to stop. To drag this out wouldn't make it easier but Alex still knew to appreciate the assassin's consideration.

If possible the young spy's blush grew even hotter when the assassin settled into a smooth rhythm of thrusting into him. The stretch was still a little uncomfortable and stung from time to time but he felt his skin warming around the Russian, making it more bearable. It was strange to have something inside him like this and he couldn't help but feel exposed and vulnerable.

He'd never, ever done something equally intimate with anybody before. And here he was letting Yassen fuck him. It was slightly surreal.

The assassin slid a hand under Alex' ass, pulling him closer and changing the angle-

Pleasure exploded inside of the teen, sending a mind-blowing surge of electricity through his entire body. He barely managed to bite Yassen's shoulder to stifle his strangled shout, his arms tightened around the other's neck as his body gave an involuntary jerk. Drawing in a sharp breath, his teeth sunk into the Russian's shoulder all over again as the spot was hit again and again.

Alex scratched over Yassen's back continuously, hardly able to get some air between biting the other's shoulder and neck, sometimes through the fabric of his shirt, sometimes not. The Russian would have these marks for a while. Alex chuckled, feeling delirious. Every time the assassin pushed back in, he seemed to bury himself deeper into the teen and it felt more incredible each time. The pain was so subdued he hardly noticed it anymore, although he had to admit that the mix between pain and pleasure right now was only making it better.

But the growing need for friction, for _more _and _fast_, was getting overwhelming. Alex met Yassen's thrust, digging his heels into the other's back and _god_, this wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. He gasped out a plea, telling the assassin to take him harder, faster. To just-

And he did.

Yassen Gregorovich was actually _fucking him_.

The reality of it was breathtaking. Alex closed his eyes as his head fell back, a breathy moan spilling from his lips. This was too good to be true. It really, really was.

He felt the Russian's ragged breath against his neck and strained to hear the low, almost imperceptible growls. It caused a rush of blood to his groin and he moaned brokenly, the sound catching in his throat. He tightened around the assassin, drawing a harsh grunt from him and an erratic, sharp thrust.

Yassen's hand was suddenly back on his aching arousal, encircling it in a painfully firm grasp and almost jerking it up and down his length. Alex wailed at the blinding pleasure that set every nerve in his body on fire, writhing against the Russian and tearing so hard at his shirt, he didn't know if he heard the fabric rip but couldn't care less right now.

He was grateful that the assassin was holding him up, because except for clutching mindlessly at the other and bucking to match the rhythm of Yassen slamming into him, he wasn't capable of doing anything else seeing as his limbs trembled from the mind-blowing assault.

Alex let out a sobbing moan when the Russian pressed his lips to his neck and tilted his head, giving him more access. His skin was burning where Yassen bit down and sucked, carefully avoiding the places Alex wouldn't be able to cover with his hoody. The whimpers and whines these ministrations elicited seemed to spur the assassin on as his thrusts grew sharper.

Biting his knuckles, the teen tried to muffle a choked groan. He couldn't take this anymore. Every muscle in his body was so tense, he was shaking so hard by now, he really thought he would lose his mind if he wouldn't come soon.

"_Yassen_," Alex whined, hardly able to get enough air into his lungs to utter any words at all. "I need- I ca- can't, _please_!"

Yassen's fingers rubbed over the tip of his cock, smearing pre-cum down his length and tightening the grip as he slammed into the teen again, hitting that bundle of nerves deep inside of him that made Alex shriek in delight.

It was all it took for the young spy. He threw his head back as tremors shook him violently and the Russian clamped a hand over his mouth before a sound could leave it. Alex bit down on the other's fingers, his vision going white for a moment, blood was rushing in his ears and he pushed down onto Yassen's cock buried inside of him. Tightening around the assassin, he was barely aware of the throaty groan ripping from the other's lips as he came.

Alex moaned against the hand, feeling the Russian's cum spilling inside him and bucked instinctively, drawing another groan from Yassen. He let his head drop against the Russian's chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat that matched his own and smiled smugly.

It took a little while for his breathing to calm down again, he'd practically been hyperventilating and his fingers were still trembling from small tingling surges of the aftermath. He couldn't tell if their skin was sticking together from water or the sweat but he definitely didn't feel cold anymore.

They couldn't have stayed there for more than a few minutes but to Alex it seemed forever and he didn't mind one bit. The Russian was warm and right now he really wanted to slip into his bed, snuggling up under the blanket and forgetting about his wet clothes, the cold water… and just about everything around them.

Yassen touched his arm and caressed lightly over it to get his attention. "Come on, get dressed. We need to leave." He took a step backwards.

Nodding, Alex fumbled for his clothes in the darkness and slipped off the alcove, back into the water, shivering at the sudden coldness. It was awkward and complicated to get dressed like that. His pants and shorts were still wet and half-way underwater it was more difficult than he thought to get his clothes back on. He managed eventually and washed his own cum from his chest, before pulling his hoody back down.

Yassen had already moved closer to the end of the tunnel and the teen followed him slowly.

Except for the first few stars that were already out it was completely dark and the ocean looked almost eerie as it lay pitch-black before them. The water here was getting deeper again and Alex started to swim next to the Russian. They stopped for a few moments when they reached the end of the tunnel.

"We have to swim a little way down before we can get to the shore. There are guards on the beach and on the dunes," Yassen was looking out onto the sea and the teen wondered what he was seeing. "It is good that the moon is not out yet. Stay close to me, there is a strong current not far off the shore. I will not be able to help you if it seizes you."

Alex nodded and squinted, following the assassin's gaze. "Okay."

Yassen touched his shoulder briefly. "Let's go."

Soundlessly, they glided through the water and the young spy made sure to swim as close to the Russian as possible without interfering with him. He had to admit the prospect of being swept away by some current was a bit unsettling but he trusted Yassen's senses to get them safely to the shore.

Out in the open he could see the mansion on top of the hill that was brightly illuminated and he spotted two guards standing right on the cliff above the tunnel. His gaze flickered down to the beach and he saw more guards posted there as well. Yassen was right; they couldn't get out of the water here. Alex was a fairly good swimmer but he noticed how his muscles started to protest after a while. The chilly temperature of the water numbed his legs and arms again and he had to admit that he was also quite exhausted and exceedingly tired.

Shaking his head, he concentrated on swimming, his eyes fixing on the assassin in front of him. A few more hundred meters down the shore, Yassen moved closer to the beach and Alex followed.

"Whatever you do, stay behind me." The assassin's voice was thick with tension.

The last guard was maybe three hundred meters from where they got out of the water. The teen's legs wobbled at first when he could stand again and he stumbled but the Russian reached out to catch his fall. Steadying him with a firm grip, he found his footing again and they sneaked out onto the beach. The sand under their feet scrunched quietly.

Suddenly he was seized by the arm and almost hauled to the ground, a hand clapped over his mouth and Alex tensed, writhing in shock for a second when he noticed it was Yassen. Relaxing, as the Russian pulled him closer against him and into the reeds, he looked around them with wide eyes and spotted a dark figure stepping out between the dunes.

The assassin let go of him and he felt him move, his eyes still on the guard that came steadily closer. They would be discovered, thought Alex as panic welled up inside of him and he jumped startled when Yassen rose to his feet, not making a sound.

Rooted to the spot, the teen watched the Russian walk up to the guard that had just turned his back to them and he looked like he would shout for backup any moment now. But before he could he was grabbed by the assassin. Alex could hear a muffled sound, maybe a shout and then something sharp as if a knife was sliding through-

He froze, his eyes wide as Yassen laid the guard quietly to the ground and was back in front of him a second later. The Russian pulled him up and he noticed that the other was wearing leather gloves. Fingerprints, thought Alex dazed. Did this man think of everything?

They proceeded through the little way that parted the dunes and halted. Another guard. Yassen pushed him back and up against the sand hill. Craning his neck, the teen tried to look over the other's shoulder. The guard hadn't noticed them yet but it would only be a matter of minutes for him to notice that the other guy wasn't coming back and then he'd go looking for him.

It didn't even take minutes. The dark shadow turned around and looked down to the beach, reaching for his belt. Alex heard the safety catch click and the guard pulled the gun out of his belt before walking slowly through the dunes.

Quick as a snake, Yassen was behind him but he'd heard the sound and was about to turn when, and this time the young spy could see it quite clearly as the lights of the mansion in front of them illuminated the Russian and the guard, a blade glinted in the dark and in the blink of an eye the guard dropped into the assassin's arms, who caught him and lay him down as well.

Alex stumbled over to Yassen, starring at the dead man but shook his head and looked into the direction of the dune access they'd been guarding.

"There is a car in the woods. We need to hurry, the security is tight. They will notice those men before long," hissed the Russian and pulled him along before he got a chance to move.

There were no more guards behind the dunes and a little path in front of them that led straight to the trees rising up in the distance was surrounded by bushes that would shield them from view. They hurried through the darkness, almost noiseless and it hardly took them a few minutes before they actually reached the wood.

Alex tried to stay close to the assassin as they reached the first trees. It was too dark for him to see anything at all but Yassen didn't seem to have any problems as he moved ahead. Stumbling and biting back a curse, the teen caught himself against a tree. The rest of their way through the woods went, thankfully, a lot better and he was glad that the Russian didn't have to help him. He wasn't a clumsy idiot after all.

They reached a little clearing and Alex could see the black car, sighing slightly in relief. They'd made it, thank god or more like a ruthless assassin who had-

He shook his head, it was no use getting shocked all over the fact again that Yassen was a contract killer but he couldn't help the chill running up his spine as he thought back to the cold efficiency the man had shown when killing these men. They were in their way, so they had to go. Alex wondered what value a person's life had in Yassen's mind.

The Russian took a key out of his pants and the central locking system clicked quietly. He went around to the back of the car, opened the trunk and took his shirt and boots off. Taking a towel out, he threw a second one to Alex, who caught it but kept staring at Yassen for another second.

"You need to change. This is my car and I do not want you to ruin it with your soaked clothes. There are fresh clothes on the backseat."

Alex quirked an eyebrow as he dried his hair and went to open the back door.

"They will be too big."

They are Yassen's, the teen thought and felt a slight tingle. He struggled a little with his hoody but managed to pull it over his head eventually. Stepping out of his pants, he dried himself off quickly and slipped into the new clothes. They really very too big but he didn't mind. They smelled of the Russian.

When Yassen snapped the trunk back shut, he came around and stopped next to Alex, regarding him for a moment. The teen looked at the loose, white shirt the assassin wore, it was still open, showing his chest and his eyes wandered over the smooth skin, biting his lip.

"Thanks for- uh, getting me out of there," he stuttered around a gulp and tore his eyes away from the Russian's torso. "But how did you-?"

"Coincidence," interrupted Yassen curtly. He was still eyeing the young spy with an unreadable expression, not moving. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking and Alex found that fact frustrating to no end, besides that, it was making him nervous to be stared at like that.

"Get in the car."

The teen flinched at the cold order and before he knew it, the Russian had opened the door to the car and slipped into the driver's seat with a fluid motion.

He knew they were still in a hurry and they could still be found out but Alex didn't hurry as he walked around the car, reluctantly opening the door when he reached it and slumped down into the seat. Fastening the seat belt, he looked out of the window, not that there was much too see but it wasn't like he was overly keen to see anything anyway. His eyes were starting to hurt and he noticed that he was getting tired.

Yassen started the engine and backed the car up.

"Your friends from MI6 are waiting for you. I called them before I went down to get you. We are late, they will be wondering," said the Russian after a few minutes of silence.

Alex turned his head and looked at the other, he had almost dozed off a little but now he couldn't help the smirk at the unspoken implication. "Well, I'll tell them the tunnel was a little longer than you thought." He caught the slight twitch on Yassen's lips and grinned.

Sighing, he let his head drop against the back rest and rubbed his eyes. His hands vanished completely under the long sleeves of the sweatshirt. It was big and comfortable, very much like a blanket. Pulling it down a little, Alex looked at it. The black fabric was really soft. He tried to imagine that the assassin had worn it before, although he didn't know if he had. It was clean, probably just laundered but it still smelled unmistakably of the Russian.

"So, they know you're alive?" Asked the teen as he recalled the other's words once more and looked over to him. Wasn't that… kind of bad? If they thought he was dead he could probably be of much more use to – did he still work for them? – Scorpia. He noticed Yassen's grim expression. "Or… did they know all along?"

The assassin glanced at him. "How do you think I survived?"

"They…" Alex gaped for a moment, shocked and confused. "… saved you?" He halted. "Wait, they- MI6 made sure you didn't die so they could get information from you about Scorpia." It wasn't a question. A little dazed, Alex looked at the road and felt his stomach lurch.

They were driving a lot faster than what he considered healthy. A _lot_ faster.

Throwing the Russian an apprehensive glance, the young spy decided just not to look at the road and concentrated instead on the unexpected revelation. "How long?"

"About three months, I suppose."

"You escaped?" They wouldn't really let him go out of the goodness of their hearts. The most dangerous and skilled contract killer there was no less. Fat chance.

"Yes."

"What are you doing now?"

"I became a priest in a cloister to repent for all the sins I have committed in my life. Saving your life seemed like a good thing to do," the assassin explained dryly, making it quite obvious what he was really up to. Which wasn't too big a surprise for Alex.

Chuckling, the teen shook his head. That must've been the first time he had seen Yassen being sarcastic. "And along the way you killed off two other guys. Way to go on your quest for redemption."

"Weighing up one person's life for another does not work?"

Alex snorted. "Not really. But depends on the religion, I'd reckon."

"So I thought."

Laughing, the young spy thought how surreal this whole situation was. He was in a car with Yassen Gregorovich, an infamous contract killer who supposedly died sixth month ago. The same man had just saved his life, slept with him and was actually making him laugh. If he wouldn't know that every drug out there worked only for so long, he'd think that they really must've given him something pretty damn strong.

His musings were interrupted when Yassen pulled over and stopped the car. They were still in the middle of nowhere. From the looks of it still in some forest. He spotted a little path between the trees that led into the forest but only a few meters in everything was shrouded in darkness.

Alex watched the Russian put the car in neutral and apply the handbrake before he looked back up to him. Leaning back into his seat, Yassen pointed towards the trail that he'd just seen. "I gave them precise instructions where to be. You will follow down that path for ten minutes before reaching a clearing. MI6 is waiting for you there. Do not worry, you will not wander from the path, it is very narrow and they will be looking out for you."

Nodding slowly, the teen had surveyed the path again while listening to the assassin's explanation and was now looking down at himself. "Uh, those-"

Yassen waved dismissively. "Keep them. There is a bag on the backseat where you can put your wet clothes, so you can take them with you."

"Okay," Alex opened the door and got out of the car, he packed his own clothes away and closing the backdoor, he hesitated. Chewing on his lower lip, he gazed at the little trail for a few moments. He had thanked Yassen already, so no need to do it again. But he…

"Yassen?" Bending to the side, Alex leaned down so that he was at the assassin's eye level and poked his head through the door. He bit the inside of his cheek, stalling for time.

"Try not to get into mortal danger too often. I have better things to do," cut the Russian in before he could say anything.

Alex halted and had a bit of trouble to cover up his almost-smile with a resentful expression. _That_ had sounded a lot like Yassen would come to save him again if he had to and for some ridiculous reason it made him happy. It made him think that maybe there was the, really very unlikely, chance that the assassin cared about him. A tiny bit. "Geez, thanks a lot you prick. Believe it or not, I can take pretty good care of myself."

The corner of Yassen's mouth moved upwards just a fraction. "Of course you can."

Alex slammed the door shut and took a few steps away from the car. He knew if he wouldn't check himself he would get all sentimental about this whole parting scene that he had gotten himself into and that would be pretty embarrassing… and pathetic. So no goodbye was probably better than a bad 'see you', he decided.

Throwing the bag with clothes over his shoulder, he watched as the Russian pulled back onto the street and waited until the car vanished into the night. But Alex didn't quite trust MI6 in the department of keeping promises lately, so he walked up to the street, seeing as the black car rounded a corner. No helicopter, he thought looking at the sky and finally shrugged, turning back to face the forest.

"And that's that," Alex muttered to himself and walked down the twisted pathway.

* * *

Please review! ^.^

I'd like to know what you guys thought of the smut and the end! XD


End file.
